


Christmas at the Togami’s

by xXidyllicXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa No Despair AU, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Christmas, M/M, could be read as after the tragedy idk, naegami adopts the warriors of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXidyllicXx/pseuds/xXidyllicXx
Summary: Just some (late) christmas celebrations. Idk man I just work here. It’s v domestic and sweet i promise.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Naegami - Relationship, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Tokomaru - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Christmas at the Togami’s

“Toki cmonnn please please please?” Komaru begged, looking up at Toko. She was holding out the most horrendous Christmas sweater Toko had ever seen.   
“F-fine. But only this once.” Toko sighed, snatching the sweater from Komaru.   
“Yay!! See now we’ll match!” Komaru waved her hands excitedly. Toko rolled her eyes, but still smiled at how happy her girlfriend was. They were going to Makoto and Byakuya’s to celebrate Christmas Eve with the kids. Toko was absolutely not looking forward to having to deal with three yelling children. No matter what the occasion they were always running around and making messes, but the tradition was important to Komaru, so they went every year without fail.   
Toko slipped the sweater over her t-shirt, and grabbed the tote bag of gifts, while Komaru scooped up the casserole they had promised to bring. The pair hurried to the car to avoid the thick snowflakes that were falling steadily. The gifts were tucked into the back seat, and Toko held the casserole in her lap as Komaru pulled out of the driveway.   
Toko stared up at the giant Togami house as Komaru parked. Of course she’d visited before, but it never failed to amaze her.   
“Cmon cmon let’s go!” Komaru said excitedly, getting out of the car as fast as she could. She already had the presents and was halfway to the door by the time Toko had shut her own car door.   
“S-slow down, it could b-be icy!” Toko yelled out, moving across the driveway cautiously. Komaru waited for Toko on the porch before swinging the big knocker square in the middle of the door. They waited for hardly a moment before the door opened. Kotoko was on the other side, grinning from ear to ear.   
“Auntie Maru’s here!!” She yelled over her shoulder before tackling Komaru by the knees in a hug.   
“Gimme a minute to get inside,” Komaru giggled, stepping into the house with Toko right behind her. As Toko turned to shut the door, the other two children appeared, alongside Makoto, who was wearing a christmas apron and a Santa hat. Toko watched as the siblings embraced, wishing eachother a merry Christmas.   
“And Toko! Its good to see you,” Makoto said with a grin, taking the casserole from her.   
“Here, we’re working on cookies right now.”   
“I wanna put the presents under the tree!” Jataro exclaimed, grabbed the big tote bag. Toko wouldn’t have recognized him if it weren’t for his voice, as he was wearing a big plastic Star Wars helmet.   
“No, I want to!!” Kotoko yelled, chasing after him.   
“There’s enough for you to both put some under it, please don’t start fighting now,” Makoto sighed, leading Komaru and still to the kitchen. Nagisa reacted about the same as his father, trailing behind the adults.   
Byakuya was also in an apron, leaning over the counter. In front of him was a giant heap of cookie dough, rolled out thin and a bin of cookie cutters. He looked up at the crew coming in and paused whatever he was working on.   
“Komaru and.. ah Toko!” He smiled, and brushed his hands on his apron. Komaru grinned, while Toko just gave him a forced smile. The feeling seemed to be mutual. Toko and Byakuya had a very rocky past together, but both did their best to set their differences aside for the sake of their significant others.   
Komaru dug through the bin of cookie cutters, sliding onto a tall barstool next to Byakuya. Toko sat next to her, with Makoto on Toko’s other side.   
“Careful not to mess up Byakuya’s perfect dough, he’s been trying to find the most efficient way to place those cutters for the past twenty minutes,” Makoto said playfully.   
“It’s important Makoto!” Byakuya exclaimed. Komaru giggled.   
“Y-you’ll just have the reroll the extra l-later anyways, it d-doesn’t matter.” Toko leaned over Komaru’s shoulder, picking out a cookie cutter for herself. It was a little reindeer.   
“Aw, that one was my favorite from when I was little, remember Makoto? We always used to fight over it.” Makoto laughed at the memory and picked out a snowman shaped cookie cutter. Byakuya sighed, seemingly giving up on his perfect cookie endeavor, taking the bin as Makoto passed it to him.   
Nagisa grabbed the counter and hoisted himself up onto the stool across from Toko.   
“Oh! Nagisa, go get Jartaro and Kotoko, will you?” Makoto asked as he carefully removed the cookie he had made and set it on the baking sheet. Nagisa took a deep breath before yelling.   
“Kotoko!! Jartaro!!! We’re making cookies!!”   
The kids footsteps echoed in the entrance hall as they raced to the kitchen.   
“He meant go and get them Nagisa, not yell through the house.” Byakuya said, giving the older boy a look. Nagisa just rolled his eyes as Kotoko and Jartaro climbed up the stools next to him.   
“Um, Aunt Toko, can I use the reindeer?” Jartaro asked timidly. Toko had just finished with her first cookie and went to pass it to him, before Byakuya spoke.   
“Ah, remember what you say?”   
“Can I, uh, please use the reindeer?” Jartaro asked again.   
“Yeah o-of course b-bud, Maru can you g-get me another?” Toko asked as Momari was in search of a new one to use for herself.   
“Yeah of course babe,” Komaru responded, rifling through the bin. She pulled out one shaped like a Christmas tree and passed it to Toko.  
Aside from the occasional bickering between the children, the families worked quietly through the giant sheet of cookie dough. Komaru and Makoto went back and forth sharing childhood stories as well.   
Once they finally used up all the dough and got the cookies onto the many baking sheets, Byakuya started working on carefully sliding each tray into the oven. Makoto checked on the roast that was cooking on the counter.   
“Do you guys need help with anything?” Komaru offered.   
“Uh sure, do you mind starting the rolls? They’re just in the fridge.”   
“I wanna help!” Kotoko jumped down from her stool, running to Komaru.   
“Kotoko, please no running in the kitchen, there’s too many hot and sharp things,” Makoto reminded her. “Nagisa, Jartaro, why don’t you work on setting the table with Aunt Toko?”   
Toko nodded and Jartaro starting grabbing silverware, while Nagisa was counting out napkins for everyone. Toko opened and closed a few cupboards until she found the plates and followed the kids from the kitchen to the dining room.   
The long mahogany table had a simple, dark green, velvet runner laid out.   
“Dad always sits right here at the head of the table! And daddy sits next to him and then Kotoko sits next to him and me and Nagisa sit over on this side,” Jataro explained, setting each fork and knife down carefully.   
“Uh, uh where are you and Auntie Maru gonna sit?”  
“I think we’ll sit n-next to Nagisa, is th-that alright?” Toko asked, looking over at Nagisa, who was smoothing out at the napkin at Byakuya’s seat.   
“Sure, I don’t care,” He mumbled, seemingly annoyed. Toko followed behind him as he laid out the napkins, setting down the plates for everyone.   
Makoto entered the dining room with Kotoko at his heel. He had a big bowl of mashed potatoes and Kotoko was carrying a stack of hotpads.   
“Alright, set one down right there for the potatoes and one next to that for the roast, okay?”   
“Got it!” Kotoko climbed onto her chair to reach where she needed to, and Makoto set the heavy bowl down. He smiled, satisfied. Byakuya came in with the roast on a serving platter.   
“Right there dad!” Kotoko pointed excitedly to the spot she had set up.   
“Thank you, now back up I don’t want you getting burned,” Byakuya tutted. Kotoko moved back, sitting in her chair.   
“Oh we need cups! I’ll be back, dear, can you get the wine out, and I’ll get the water and cups?” Makoto asked Byakuya.   
“On it.” As the two left, Komaru came in with a basket of rolls in one hand and the casserole in the other. The kids were all at their spot at the table, waiting impatiently for their parents to return so they could start eating.   
“W-we’re over here,” Toko said, leading Komaru to the spots that had been set up for them. Komaru sat directly next to Nagisa and Toko next to her just as Makoto came back, followed by Byakuya. Makoto passed glasses to everyone and filled them with water from a pitcher that he then set down. Byakuya set a wine glass in front of both Makoto and his spot, and then offered one to Komaru.   
“Oh, no thank you I’m driving.”   
“Then you Toko?” Byakuya asked.   
“S-sure, just half a glass p-please.” Toko held the glass as Byakuya poured for her, then for the other two glasses.   
“Can we eat yet?” Kotoko pouted.   
“Mhm, let me help you make your plate,” Makoto answered, taking her plate and starting to fill it. Kotoko clapped excitedly. Byakuya then took Jartaro’s plate and did the same.   
“Did you need help Nagisa?” Komaru asked.   
“No, I can do it myself,” The older boy huffed, grabbing a roll from the basket.   
“Nagisa, attitude,” Byakuya said sternly as he buttered a roll for Jartaro. Komaru and Toko made their plates quickly and soon the room was filled with content silence as everyone ate.   
“Everything taste great, you guys did amazing.” Komaru said as she finished her food.   
“Yeah, amazing as a-always,” Toko added. She watched as Kotoko and Jartaro made faces at eachother from across the table and Nagisa rolled his eyes. Jartaro had taken his helmet off to eat, and his short hair was disheveled and messy.   
“Ha, yeah, Byakuya’s starting to get the hang of this whole ‘cooking for himself’ thing,” Makoto joked. Byakuya gave him a look, and preoccupied himself with fussing over Jartaro’s hair.   
“I’m all done, can we do presents nowww?” Kotoko asked, kicking at the table leg impatiently.   
“Kotoko, we’ve talking about the kicking,” Makoto chided, “Let’s help clear the table and then gifts, alright?” He said to the three children.   
“Yay!!” Jartaro cheered, quickly gathering his plate and cup and running to the kitchen. Nagisa and Kotoko followed on his heels as Byakuya sighed.   
“I feel like if I say ‘no running in the house’ one more time I may just die,” He complained. Komaru laughed.   
“They’ll get it eventually,” Komaru said. “Has school and all that been good for them then?”   
“Yeah, they’re all doing very well.”   
“Well except one incident,” Makoto giggled. He was halfway through his third glass of wine and it was easy to tell.   
“Oh?” Toko prompted, wanting to hear more. Byakuya rolled his eyes.   
“It was just something small, it is really not story worthy.”   
“It absolutely is!” Makoto sat up. “So this one teacher, fucking bitch, Jenkins I think it was?”   
“Language dear, the kids are right outside. Yes, it was Mr. Jenkins,” Byakuya tutted.   
“So Mr. High and Mighty Jenkins, he tells off Jartaro for doodling during class. And of course he’s upset and tells us about it. And Byakuya,” Makato paused and took another drink. “Byakuya says ‘Well you tell him who your dad is and that you can draw in class if you want.’ And so Jartaro does and this guy writes him up and tries to call me to avoid Byakuya and I wasn’t going to have that so I made Byakuya come with me and he goes crazy on this teacher! Doesn’t pull a single punch!!” Byakuya slid Makoto’s wine glass away from him and replaced it with water, which Makoto took a long drink off.   
“Did you really?” Komaru asked.   
“Of course I did! He’s my son, his drawing doesn’t hurt anyone, I wasn’t not going to defend him!” Byakuya answered.   
“Good, t-too many kids n-need p-parents like you,” Toko said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. Toko looked over to see what the kids were doing, and the three were huddled at the door, waiting for the adults to finish. Even grumpy Nagisa was leaned against the frame, waiting.   
“Alright alright, we’re coming,” Byakuya sighed as he stood, making sure to push his chair in. Makoto grabbed Byakuya’s sleeve as he started to walk away and the taller man smiled softly, wrapping his arm around his husband.   
“Cmon, let’s going before the kids die of boredom,” Komaru laughed, and pulled Toko up, pulling her by her hand. Toko could feel the wine starting to set it, her cheeks becoming warm and likely a bright red. Atleast she wasn’t as far gone as Makoto, she though to herself.   
“I think it’s n-not just the kids th-that are bored,” Toko added. Komaru made a funny face at her and pulled her onto the couch next to her. The living room had a couch and a loveseat near eachother in an L shaped that framed the giant Christmas tree and brick fireplace, in which a few logs burned. A tall metal gate was set up around it as well. Byakuya and Makoto had seated themselves on the loveseat and the children were circled around the tree on the floor.   
“Go ahead, just make sure each of you have a gift before you start, okay?” Byakuya instructed. There were only two gifts for each of them, but they were ecstatic regardless. They each found one with their name and started tearing the paper immediately.   
“Cute cute cuteeee!!” Kotoko squealed, hugging her gift tightly.   
“Let us all see Ko,” Makoto said. Kotoko turned towards her parents, showing them a large pink dragon stuffed animal with glittery eyes.   
“Oh, how perfect. Don’t forget to say thank you,” Byakuya reminded her. The three kids turned towards Toko and Komaru and said a chorus of “Thank you aunties.”   
The first thing Jartaro had opened was a large pack of coloured pencils with every colour one could dream of, and Nagisa had opened a book that he had asked for specifically.   
Byakuya started collecting the scattered wrapping paper, tucking it to the side. The kids were already onto the next gift. Nagisa had gotten a new navy blue blazer. He had the same fashion sense as Byakuya did, which made him quite easy to shop for. Kotoko got a light pink tutu and Jartaro had a sweater with all sorts of abstract shapes on it.   
“Oh my gosh, it’s so fluffy!” Kotoko exclaimed, pulling the tutu over her leggings and spinning around.   
“Ahh.. soft,” Jartaro smiled, rubbing the sweater against his face.   
The adults watched and chatted as the children messed around with their new gifts. Toko started to get sleepy, leaning on Komaru and closing her eyes. Makoto was completely asleep, his face resting on the armrest of the love seat.   
“Alright you three, it’s time for bed. Santa can’t come until all of you are asleep in bed.”   
“Well what if we don’t sleep at all?” Jartaro questioned.   
“Then Santa can’t come at all. Now come on, upstairs.” The kids bregrudgingly followed Byakuya upstairs after saying goodnight to Toko and Komaru.   
“Hey Toki, I’m gonna clean up all this wrapped.” Komaru gently nudged Toko off her shoulder.   
“Okay, okay I’m just gonna uh. lay down here.” Toko explained. Wine always made her sleepy, and an after dinner nap was a great excuse to not have to be around Byakuya without the distraction of the children or food. She laid down, using her arm as a pillow and fell asleep to the sound of Komaru singing Christmas songs to herself.


End file.
